Ridiculously Annoying
by sugeebabe
Summary: Lily hates James. James hates Lily. It's mutual. Suddely that all changes! R for coming chapters!
1. Chapter 1: Start of another year

AN- Ummmmm. This is my first fan fic so only constructive criticism! Disclaimer- I don't own anything but things you don't recognise.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I looked out the window as the train pulled out of Platform 9 and ¾, 'Where the hell were they?' Suddenly there was a scuffling outside the door and it slid open.  
  
"Go away whoever you are! These seats are saved!" I snapped not able to deal with a snivelling first year at the moment.  
  
"Lils it's us!" I heard three voices chorus.  
  
"Ahhhhh!" I screeched jumping up and running to my three friends smiling ecstatically.  
  
"I haven't seen you three all summer! I've been so bored! Don' ever go to a fishing village in Scotland with the population of 50! I had to resort to playing cards with Josh while it rained the whole summer!" I whined while giving them all a huge hug.  
  
"Oh you poor thing we all met a bit in Diagon Alley but because of the rain we mostly stayed home, or at least I did!" sympathised my best friend Chloe, I have two other friends, Veronica and Laura. Veronica and Laura are best friends and Chloe and I are best friends we all met on the train in our first year.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Hey Chloe, c'mon or we'll miss the train!" I yelled as we ran across Kingscross Station. Suddenly I ran into something soft and squishy and I fell on the ground, breath knocked out of me.  
  
"Are you alright?" a set of brown eyes appeared in front of me set behind silver-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" I said as the boy gave me a hand to stand up.  
  
"I'm James, James Potter," he said smiling smugly at me. I don't know why but that smile REALLY bugged me!  
  
"I'm Lily Evans" I replied picking up my bags that had fallen on the ground and smiling up at James. A guy ran up behind James and Chloe ran up behind me.  
  
"C'mon you idiots, we'll miss the train!" yelled the boy we all glanced at the clock and ran to the gateway. I don't know how but we must have all gotten through because the next thing I knew I was on the Platform and being shepherded into the Hogwarts Express. We found a spare compartment and stored our bags into the overhead compartments and sat down.  
  
"Um do I know you? Lily who are these dorks?" Chloe asked looking suspiciously at James and the other boy.  
  
"I'm the Great Sirius Black and this is the Slightly Less Great James Potter" announced the boy who I then found out was Sirius Black.  
  
"Well the Great Sirius Black, how did Lily and I come to share a compartment with you two?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest and looking at James and Sirius.  
  
"Well," started James slinging his arm around my shoulders "Lily and I knocked into each other at the train station. And me being the handsome gentleman that I was, clearly noticing a damsel in distress rescued her and she fell into my arms and we ran for the train while corny music played in the background" he finished, grinning and pulling at my hair. That was the last straw!  
  
"I don't know about you James Potter" I started jumping up and joining Chloe at the door where she had risen in fury as well, "I don't know if it is because you watched to many movies over the summer or just because you're a dickhead that you're acting so up yourself and annoying but I don't want to know, you or your dickhead friend! I'm no damsel in distress" What can I say? He annoyed me! And with that Chloe and me got our bags and found another spare compartment.  
  
"Let's play a prank on them Lily! I thought that one you did on your sister when I came over was the best! Oh my gosh! Sorry we didn't realise anyone was in here!" She stopped talking and stared at the two girls sitting in the compartment. It wasn't empty after all!  
  
"That's alright! Who are you going to play a prank on? Oh by the way I'm Veronica but my friends call me Ronnie"  
  
"And I'm Laura"  
  
"Hi I'm Lily and this is Chloe" I replied smiling warmly at them.  
  
"And the dickheads were going to play a prank on are James Potter and Sirius Black" continued Chloe smirking wickedly, "have any suggestions?"  
  
END OF FLASBACK  
  
In the end we put pink hair dye in their shampoos on the first day of term. And we've been playing pranks on them and they've been palying pranks on us ever since. That flashback made me laugh and Ronnie looked up smiling from her book she was reading.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ronnie asked pushing her loose hair behind her ears. Ronnie has brown hair, blue eyes and a spattering of freckles. She hates her freckles but she's actually quite cute.  
  
"Oh I was just thinking of how we met and the first prank we pulled on The Moronic Marauders," I said grinning at my three friends. I had red hair and green eyes, I've had a few boyfriends over the years and a part from the odd flirting never really had a steady boyfriend.  
  
"That reminds me we need to think up a 'start of the year' prank for our favourite victims this is our seventh year at Hogwarts so we've got to make it count!" Chloe said grinning back at me. Chloe was Greek and had big brown eyes and lovely skin with brown hair. She loved pranks and loved being LOUD.  
  
"You guys, don't you think this is getting a little old?" asked Laura cautiously but her eyes were laughing. Laura was a bit shy with blue eyes and black hair. While Ronnie was the Brains, Chloe was the Trickster and I was the Temper (what can I say my temper matches my hair) Laura was the Nice Quite One. We had been friends since first year and apart from a few fights we had become firm friends. While we weren't the most poplar girls in school we were happy and apart from the Slytherins and The Marauders we got along fine with most people.  
  
"How can you suggest that Laura? Remember the bugs, the hair dyes the public humiliation. Need I say more?" I said looking at her dramatically putting a hand to my forehead in mock terror.  
  
"Case closed. I remember all to well. Never mind" she replied grinning broadly at me.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and a red haired third year boy poked his head around the door.  
  
"Get lost Josh! Go play with your friends!" I snapped putting my hands on my hips and glaring at him. Thinking maybe I'll develop telepathy and josh would get the message for once.  
  
"OK Lily I'll go play with my friends" he said in a high-pitched voice putting his hand to his forehead, "but before I do that I might go to James and tell him how much you love him and how you were moaning his name in the middle of the night when we were on holidays"  
  
"I'll strangle you, you little liar!" I screeched, "if you dare I'll hex you for a week!"  
  
"Now, now Evans no need to get frustrated when someone's finally found out your dirty little secret" James smirked as he walked into the compartment followed by Sirius and Remus, Peter was nowhere to be seen. Not that I cared where that little dickhead was anyway. He was just another admirer of James and if he liked James I didn't like him! (AN- Sorry I don't like Peter that much!)  
  
"And what would my dirty little secret be Potter?" I asked aggressively standing up and facing him. My friends also stood up and stood behind me, they hated the Marauders as much as I did.  
  
"That you're secretly in love with me, Evans!" he said smirking down at me. He was 6'1' but I was 5'9' so he didn't look down at me very much.  
  
"In your dreams, Potter! Anyway I'm Head Girl now so you better watch were you're going or I'll have to give you a detention!" I was pretty smart so Dumbledore made me Head Girl if he knew how many pranks that I've helped Chloe with he might have reconsidered!  
  
"Evans, I was wondering who was Head Girl! Guess what I'm Head Boy!"  
  
"Great! Just bloody peachy!" I screamed, "The world is set against me!" I have a tendency to be a tiny bit melodramatic. I sat down heavily on the seat and crossed my arms over my chest.  
  
"Oh Evans you've hurt me!" he said sitting down beside me and slinging his arm around my shoulder, much like he did the first time we met.  
  
"You're right I'm sorry James!" I said bursting into very real-looking tears, if I do say so myself, "it's just." I paused and leant my head against his shoulder looking softly up at him; this performance was hard to keep up! Our friends were gazing at James and me as if we had sprouted an extra pair of legs and arms each.  
  
"It's just that I have to put up with dickheads like you every day!" I snarled elbowing him in the stomach and racing out the door cackling with my friends close behind me.  
  
"You should have seen his face!" gasped Ronnie bending over laughing.  
  
"It was hysterical!" Laura gushed rolling around on the floor laughing.  
  
"We have got to make it a goo prank this year!" laughed Chloe leading us all into another compartment.  
  
So Chloe and me spent the rest of the trip working out a prank to play on James and Sirius. Laura and Ronnie weren't interested so they read their books.  
  
When we got to Hogwarts we quickly grabbed a carriage and finalised the details of our ingenious plan! Mawahaaaa! Anyway moving on from psychopathic laugh.  
  
We got to the Great Hall and sat down getting ready for our prank as soon as the first years had been sorted we looked at each other, nodded and fired the hexes. Suddenly James and Sirius's hair turned bright neon pink and on James forehead neon orange flashing sign said Dick while one Sirius his forehead said Head! Their forehead signs also matched the neon orange boob tube dresses they wearing! Chloe and I looked at each other looked at the two boys and started laughing hysterically rolling off our seats and collapsing onto the floor while the Great Hall also looked at James and Sirius and laughed.  
  
"Will the two boys in neon orange dresses and the two girls rolling on the floor hysterically come to my office now please!" commanded Dumbledore's voice over the laughter but he couldn't disguise the chuckle that escaped as he watched the four students head out of the Great Hall.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
AN- Thanks for reading please review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Bathrooms and Revenge

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I know nothing! NOTHING! AHHHHHHH!  
  
RIGHTTTTTTTT! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"I am disappointed in you girls! First day back!" Dumbledore said peering over his glasses as the girls tried to stifle their giggles, "but I must say it was rather amusing!" he added laughing freely. The girls laughed hysterically with him.  
  
"Professor!" exclaimed the two boys together.  
  
"Oh don't worry!" Dumbledore chuckled swishing his wand at the boys, returning them to their normal state, "now go to your dorms and get ready for classes tomorrow!"  
  
They filed out of his office and made their way silently to Gryffindor Tower. As they got the Fat Lady James and Sirius turned around to the two girls and glared at them.  
  
"You'll be sorry! This is war!" they said together glaring at the smiling girls.  
  
"All's fair in love and war, Potter" smiled Lily stepping past him and into the Common Room, followed closely behind by Chloe.  
  
James POV.  
  
"We have to have revenge James!" Sirius murmured as they went to their dorm room.  
  
"I know but what?"  
  
They talked all night with Remus and Peter about a plan of action and revenge and finally went to sleep their plan ready.  
  
Lily's POV.  
  
The girls walked along the Charms corridor to their Charms class with their books and quills. Suddenly they were all hit by a jet of light from behind and looking down at themselves saw they were all wearing bikinis instead of their usual unflattering school uniform, in matching colours with their eyes. They all turned around and came face to face with the Marauders.  
  
"I should have know you would do something like this! Boys!" Ronnie spat putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Potter!" Lily growled advancing on him, hands on hips.  
  
"Looking good Evans!" he replied looking up and down her, whistling in appreciation.  
  
"That's it!" Chloe shouted whipping out her wand and hexing Sirius, at the same time that the other three girls hexed James, Peter and Remus. All of the boys were suddenly wearing only boxers.  
  
"Great minds think alike" yelled Laura ecstatically jumping up and high- fiving her friends.  
  
"So how do we get rid of these charms?" asked everyone at the same time.  
  
"Well with your charms we put on extra measures" Lily began  
  
"So you can't put on any other clothes all day" Chloe followed  
  
"And you can't magically break the charm!" Ronnie finished crowing trimphuntly.  
  
"We did the same with yours!" Sirius spat back.  
  
"So what are we going to do? We can't turn up to class like this!" Laura said dismayed.  
  
"I know just go to the Head bathroom! We can ask other girls about what we did in class and catch up in free time!" Lily said.  
  
"But we've decided to go to the Head bathroom!" James said walking up to Lily and glaring at her. Lily looked at her friends smiled and said, "Will just see you gets their first then!" and with that she laughed and ran off towards the Head Bathroom friends following.  
  
"Come on quick!" Sirius yelled racing after them.  
  
"No! There's another hidden entrance! Follow me!" yelled James turning in the other direction.  
  
They all got to the Head Bathroom at the same time and locked their different entrances. Both groups turned around and saw each other and groaned.  
  
"Why Evans, fancy seeing you here?" James asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Hello Potter! Where's your numbskull friend Peter?"  
  
"Oh he decided to go to his dorm he doesn't like swimming. Where's YOUR numbskull friend Ronnie?"  
  
"She preferred to read in her dormitory!" Lily replied walking over to the taps and turning them on. It wasn't really a bath, but more a small swimming pool in the Head Bathroom. When it was full, with not lonely water but herbs and lotions the boys jumped in spraying the girls with water.  
  
"Thanks a lot Potter!" yelled Lily pushing her water-drenched hair out of her eyes as she stood on the pool edge with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Anytime Evans!"  
  
Lily jumped in spraying James with water at that comment and resurfaced laughing to find him an inch away from her face.  
  
"NEVER starting a splashing war with me Evans!" he said laughing and then splashing her with water. They then proceeded to splash each other laughing and getting all tangled up. Lily found herself an inch from his face again, looking into his warm brown eyes behind those cute glasses. She tried to pull away but it seemed that her legs were entangled with his.  
  
"Scared Tiger Lily?"  
  
"No Jamie, I'm not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
"am not!"  
  
"are too!"  
  
"this is pointless!" Lily then tried to untangle her legs from his but while trying to do so fell against him.  
  
"why Lily I didn't know you cared!" James said grinning.  
  
"I don't" she whispered back.  
  
She is so hot! Wait! What am I thinking! I must have taken something in Potions this morning!  
  
Those glasses make him look really cute! And his eyes are so. Lily, earth to lily, this is your hormones speaking, you are not in your right mind! Do not do anything stupid! Bloody hormones!  
  
Suddenly their legs untangled and they sprang apart, looking sheepish. Lily looked at the watch on the wall and yelled to the others. The charms were going to wear off soon and they could go back to their dormitories.  
  
AN- so what do you think! It's a work in progress! Tell me and REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3: Forest Dententions

Disclaimer- I own nothing. The end.  
  
No just kidding.  
  
FIRST OF ALL I'M TAKING BACK THE FACT THAT JAMES IS HEAD BOY AND LILY IS HEAD GIRL!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and Lily Evans was slowly losing her mind. Christmas holidays were coming up and the workload was still intense for no apparent reason, well, if you didn't count the OWLS, the BIGGEST EXAM OF THEIR LIVES! So Lily Evens was a bit stressed out about the exams. Understatement of the century! We know join Lily and her three friends a week before the exams and two weeks before the Christmas holidays. (AN- I know they normally have exams after the Christmas holidays but I just want it this way, you'll find out later! And I won't beg you not to flame me because I hate when people do that!)  
  
"I can't wait for these exams to be over! Then we can PARTY! And it's Christmas!" Chloe said wistfully. Looking outside at the white Qudditch field. Lily and her friends had decided to put their name down for staying at Hogwarts at Christmas, maybe if they had known the Marauders were staying they would have thought twice before signing themselves down. Scrap that! They would have run after the train screaming! Or it least that's what they thought they would do if it came to that!  
  
"Lighting charm.Elves war since first century. add snake tongue with jarbane." Lily muttered rocking back and forth.  
  
"Um, Lily are you alright?" Laura asked gently taking her friend by the arm and looking worriedly at her.  
  
"Got to study. Must do well. NEWT shapes life." Lily muttered now reciting the speeches that the Professors gave them about the NEWT Exams.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to Madam Pomfery?" Ronnie asked glancing up from her book.  
  
"No! I've got a better idea; we'll just put a cheering charm on her! And if she does something stupid we can take it off quickly before she does anything else in her happy state!" Chloe said quickly grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Oh. I don't know." Laura cautioned looking up at the Professor's Table.  
  
"Come on Laura!" Ronnie and Chloe urge whipping out their wands.  
  
"OH go on but don't blame me when this stuffs up!" Laura huffed. And with that the three girls put the cheering charm on Lily.  
  
"Thanks girls! This is great! I feel soooooooo relaxed!" Lily said beaming at her three friends as they walked across the snowy Qudditch Field to their Care of Magical Creatures Class. They beamed back at her and high- fived each other. Suddenly a brown-haired figure ran past them laughing and screaming out to his best friend "you'll never catch be Siripoo, so I guess you won't get your books back!" he laughed manically and then noticed the four girls he had pushed past and were now getting up and brushing the snow from their robes.  
  
"Great Potter! Now our robes are ruined!" Laura snarled.  
  
"It's alright girls!" Ronnie reasoned doing a quick Drying Charm.  
  
While this had been going on Lily was still sitting on the ground. And she was laughing! James a little freaked out about this laughing girl who would normally bite his head off.  
  
"Um, Lily, you are Lily right? Are you alright?" James asked nervously. Lily reached up and grabbed his arm pulling herself up at the same time. Her friends and Sirius stared as Lily WILLINGLY touched James.  
  
"Yeh I'm fine!" Lily said beaming and quickly doing a drying charm on herself.  
  
"You sure?" James asked hesitantly well aware of Lily's hand resting on his arm.  
  
"Um we put a cheering charm on her! She was too uptight!" Chloe said quickly explaining as James looked surprised.  
  
"Come on everybody! Let's go to class!" Lily shouted laughing and skipping off pulling James by the hand.  
  
"Lily!" James said as he was pulled along by the happy redhead.  
  
"Lily! Stop!" James yelled jerking her back quickly. The momentum of the force propelled them backwards landing on the snow next to each other. James sat up and grabbed Lily's arms bringing her close to him and staring her in the eye.  
  
"Hey how do you get this charm off her?" James yelled at her three friends as Lily started singing a Christmas Carol.  
  
"You have to think of something really sad or gross and tell her!" Chloe said walking up to the pair on the ground.  
  
"OK Um, getting a T in your exams!" Ronnie guessed.  
  
"Getting detention for a month!" Laura said.  
  
"Not getting to make fun at the Marauders!" Chloe shouted gleefully, "Oh no offence guys!" she said as Sirius and James glared at her.  
  
"I know!" yelled James beaming "kissing Snape!" "Aw yuck!" Lily screamed jumping up "hey I'm back to normal?"  
  
"Yeh!" Sirius and James said smiling.  
  
"Potter what are you doing sitting on the ground? And why am I all wet?" she said doing a quick Drying Charm.  
  
"Let's just get to class! We're late enough as it is!" Ronnie said.  
  
Because they we're late to class the six year sevens got detentions, with Filch!  
  
"Ok you six! Come with me!" Filch yelled glaring at the troublemakers, "we'll be looking for potion ingredients in the Forbidden Forest! Pair up and take a bucket and a torch if you meet another pair, go with them, after all four ryes are better than two!"  
  
Chloe and Lily quickly paired up, Ronnie and Laura paired up and of course James and Sirius paired up.  
  
"Off you go then! I'll be waiting just here outside the Forbidden Forest and when your watches say 10pm come back here!"  
  
Chloe and Lily take a torch and bucket and walk into the forest. They look and find a few potion ingredients and put them in the bucket. Suddenly through the silence comes a crack and Lily and Chloe freeze looking at each other.  
  
"What. Was. That?" Lily asks deliberately taking hold of Chloe's hand and scanning the nearby trees.  
  
"Probably the wind" Chloe whispered.  
  
"Then why are you whispering?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Suddenly a head bobs in the air illuminated by a hidden light source. Lily and Chloe scream and run tripping over a tree root behind them before they can get up the face is above them, and it's laughing!  
  
"James! Sirius!" Lily and Chloe screech jumping up and tackling the two boys hidden in the Invisibility Cloak.  
  
"Don't ever scare me that way again! You bastard!" Lily said thumping James on the chest from her position straddling his hips. Chloe and Sirius were having there own dialogue a few metres away and Lily and James hadn't noticed the other two.  
  
"Ever so sorry, my love! But when we saw you there we couldn't resist!" James smirked flipping Lily onto her back and straddling her.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Lily scornfully her hands pinned above her head, smirking with contempt.  
  
"Why my darling, this is what I'm doing!" James laughed leaning down.  
  
LILY'S POV.  
  
"Why my darling, this is what I'm doing!" James said laughing. He leans down and down coming closer. Suddenly realising what he was doing I glance at his lips and then back to his eyes. Slowly I close my eyes and purse my lips.  
  
"Hey you guys its nearly 10pm we got to go!" Chloe shouted walking off with Sirius, not realising what she has unwittingly stopped.  
  
The four year sevens walk back to Filch and back to their 


End file.
